screamingplainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The magic of the Screaming Plains is, in truth, not magic at all. It is divided into two types, and are specific to the two types of users. Wizards and Sorcerers. The first, like the deities, is achieved via the application of advanced technologies. This is facilitated by devices left over from the first two God Wars that were either lost, presumed destroyed, or stolen before they could be accounted for. As such, for any creature in the Screaming Plains to make use of 'magic', they must first find, activate, and figure out how to use such devices. The vast majority of these devices are far beyond the ability or understanding of all but a few of the deities to repair or copy. So advanced are they, that most remain functional for centuries, even if they have been left exposed to the elements for prolonged periods of time. They can still be broken and/or destroyed if mishandled, but more often such treatment results in a fatal accident for the unfortunate would-be wizard. As such, wizards are not so much purveyors of the arcane as they are adventurer-scholars who dedicate themselves to hunting down and studying the lost technologies of the First and Second God Wars. Due to the varied types and models of wizards 'artifacts', a gathering of these individuals can end up taking on all the aspects of a superhero/anime convention colliding with an historical society luncheon. The second type of magic is psionics, usable only by those who are born with it, which are known as sorcerors. This type is much less predictable and understood, as the abilities of every sorceror are as varied as the sorcerors themselves. Sorcerory is also a much more dangerous form of magic, as it requires a mental discipline and patience that few sorcerors live long enough to develop. Due to this lack of patience and self-control, sorcerors gained an unsavory reputation early on. So much so that most nations regard them not only with open suspicion and hostility, but have instituted laws relegating them to, at best, second class citizens or, at worst, dead men walking. The only two exceptions to this rule are Amittil and the Elven nations. In Amittil, fully one third of the Grand Council are self-declared sorcerors. It is suspected that there are more hiding their powers behind false wizrds' artifacts, but thus far few have been discovered. In the Elven nations, ELVEN sorcerors are honored members of society. Attempts were once made by the Barbeleg elves to instruct Human and Gnome sorcerors, but the differences in mentalities proved insurmountable. Sorcerors are easy to identify when using their mental abilities, as each possesses and manifests a Mark when their powers are in use. Marks can take any number of forms, from glowing eyes to pulsing veins in the forehead to intense nose bleeds and anything in between. Most Marks are impossible to hide. Wizardry: Wizards can come from the mightiest warriors or the most lowly of peasants. All that is required is perception, mechanical aptitude, a capability to solve complex problems, and being lucky enough to find an Artifact or Relic. Many wizards started in other vocations, particularly those involving a great deal of travel and a propensity for research. These two aspects allow the prospective wizard to locate and obtain an Artifact or Relic, which then requires that he learn what it does and how to safely use it. Without his Artifact or Relic, a wizard is nothing more than what he started out as, and must often watch his back, as other wizards may attempts to remove him as a competitor. Such competition is particularly vicious in Amittil, where many wizards have hoarded entire caches of unresearched Artifacts and Relics and guard them as jealously as any miser over his coin. Artifacts These are powerful, multifunction devices whose original purposes are often lost to living knowledge. Repurposed to the wants and needs of the wizard wielding them, they can be devistating weapons, amazingly potent defenses, and everything in between. Whether a medical scanner and its attendant auto-doc or a set of multi-optic goggles, they give a wizard a considerable edge over most who have nothing to rely on but mundane tools and their own wit. Relics Like Artifacts, Relics are devices left over from the Second God War. Unlike Artifacts, they serve only a single function. This is usually in the form of some non-offensive capabilty and is rarely as powerful. Examples of such include flashlights (Luminous Wands), audio recorders and players (Wordcatchers), and other similar devices. Very rarely, one may find an actual weapon. Sorcery: As stated above, Sorcery manifests as mental abilities. The strength and scope of these abilities is dependent upon the will and clarity of the individual employing them. There are several basic types of psioincs that have been identified and catalogued by Dorn, the 'god' of knowledge, as well as subforms for each. Telepathy Coersion One of the abilities that is the primary reason for the general distrust of sorcerors, Coercion allows a sorceror to forcibly seize control of a person's mind. The target essentially becomes a puppet under the direct control of the sorceror, and can be made to say and do just about anything that the sorceror commands. Depending on the target's strength of will, Coersion can be broken, freeing the puppet. While being used, the sorceror goes into a near-comatose state, reqiring his full attention and concentration to control another person. Some sorcerors have become practised enough so as to be able to control multiple individuals at once, but this weakens their influence and allows the thralldom to be broken more easily. For a sorceror to use Coersion, he must be within line of sight of his victim and can not be moved, or he will lose control. However, once a person has been successfully Coerced, a link forms between the victim and the sorceror, allowing the sorceror to seize control later without needing to be in line of sight. Reading The most basic form of Telepathy, Reading is what most people think of when they hear the term. This form allows a sorceror to 'hear' the thoughts of those around him and, if he is strong enough, to delve into the mind to access memories. Most people will be totally unaware that they are being read, even during a delving, unless they are possessed of a strong sense of self and idivuality. Very few people do, making Reading a nearly undetectable ability save for the sorceror's Mark. Line of sight in necessary for this abilty to work, but can be ignored if used to Read persons within 15 feet of the sorceror. Riding This astounding ability allows a sorceror to 'hitch a ride' in another person's mind, giving the sorceror access to the target's five senses. Everything the target sees, hears, feels, smells, and tastes is known to the sorceor, making this ability an excellent information gathering tool. Like Coercion, use of this ability puts the sorceror into a near-comatose state, the sorceror can not be moved while Riding, and also forms a similar link. Sending This ability allows a sorceror to send his own thoughts into the mind of another.When doing so, the target will know instinctively that the intruding thoughts are not his own. The thoughts can be composed of words, sounds, images and, in the case of particualrly powerful sorcerors, sensory information (smell, feel, etc). The sorceror must usually be within line of sight to Send to a non-sorceror but may Send freely to other Sorcerors, regardless of distance. The only except for non-line of sight Sending to a non-sorceror is when the target is within 10 feet of the Sender. Sensing This ability is practically a six sense, save that a sorceror may choose to 'turn off' his Sensing. What this ability does is allow the sorceror to 'feel' the presence of all persons within 30 feet of himself. Regardless of stealth, camoflage, and any other means the sorceror will KNOW that there are pesons near him. This ability is enhanced when around other sorcerors, whether the other has the Sensing ability or not, allowing this 'feeling' to be accurate enough for the sorceror to know the exact location of all those within his sensory range. Suggestion Unlike Coercion, the sorceror does not seize control with this ability, but manipulates the target's subconcious mind to make him more susceptable to verbal persuasion. This is not a foolproof method, as a person with solidly founded convictions and operating philosophies will be swayed but are less likely to act on suggestions given that may go against these. It does not matter who makes the verbal suggestion, so long as the sorceror is within line of sight to deliver the mental influence. Telekinesis Matter Those sorcerors who have developed Telekinesis are able to manipulate matter with their minds as though it were in their hands. Whether it is water, wood, iron, or dirt, the sorceror can hold and shape it as he wills, so long as he has the strength to do so. One's strength in this ability often corrosponds to their physical strength, while some few have managed to develop it well beyond what they could move with their physical muscles. This, however, appears to have been achieved at the expense of developing other abilities. One's skill at manipulating objects also seems to corrospond to their manual dexterity, prompting some sorcerors to seek tutilage under who are skilled at sleight of hand. Energy Fire, lightning, heat. These and other forms of energy are constants in the universe, and a few very skilled Sorcerors have learned to manipulate them. Most often they manifest in the forms of pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, and electrokinesis, among others. Easily, they are the most visually dramatic of a sorecor's abilities, but are also the most difficult to control. At the expense of all his other abilities, the determined sorceror can become incredibly powerful in his chosen form of energy manipulation, but must always be aware of the associated dangers in wielding it. While not numerous, the cautionary tales among sorcerors are serious enough, warning of energy manipulators who have burned themselves out or stopped their own hearts from an accidental discharge or misuse. Biomanipulation Somewhere between telepathy and telekinesis lies biomanipulation. In many instances, it is a direct manipulation of the physical nervous system, while in others it works less subtley on the mind. In all cases, however, both aspects are in effect. Some noted uses of this are the following, with many others possible: Sleep Pain Pleasure Damage Healing